Halloween
by cloloveswah
Summary: ONESHOT - Halloween at Leopards Den, features Rosie and Max return as well... basically what happens!


**Hey :) **

**Well considering it's Halloween time, I thought I'd write a one shot for Halloween at Leopards Den. It is set in the current time and I've decided to write as though Danice are not married.**

**Anyways enjoy :')**

"Trick or treat?" Danny grinned as he walked up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. She was in the kitchen making coffee and all the family were boredly eating their breakfast.

"Trick." Alice winked, she chuckled as Danny's face comically dropped. "What's up Mr Trevanion don't you have no trick?"

"Mrs Trevanion to be don't you have a treat?" Danny replied with his best puppy eyes, he saw Alice slowly melting. He'd learnt the eyes and smile got her every time as did the 'don't you love me?' look.

"Treat." Alice smiled as she put her hand on the back of his neck. "Can be arranged." She grinned as she pulled his head to hers for a kiss. They lingered for a few moments, savouring the touch.

"Oh for pities sake dad put her down."

Danny and Alice pulled away slowly and gasped in disbelief, smiles slowly spread across their face as the pair strode across the room to where Rosie and Max were stood, embracing them warmly, the rest of the family were also on their feet greeting the two.

"But we thought you couldn't make it?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Yeh... well... that might have been a lie! Can't miss the Halloween party of the year!" Rosie grinned.

"It's great to see you." Alice smiled as Danny put his arm around her waist. Rosie and Max nodded before excusing themselves to go and get settled into one of the rooms.

"We best go do the animals anyway." Danny commented. "We're off into town soon to go get Halloween costumes... no ladies and gents, Alice is not already in her costume!"

Alice gasped in disbelief at the cheek of his sentence. No way had he just said that. She looked at him with a fake rage. The family after their gasps were now watching, wondering what Danny's punishment would be. He was already backing away slowly.

"You." Alice's eyes were dark with her mock anger. "Best. Run."

Danny quickly ran off as Alice picked up a fork and ran after him, he immediately sprinted outside and both were running around laughing. The family were straining to watch if she caught him, all groaned as a luxurious four wheel drive pulled up.

"Danny!" Alice screamed whilst laughing, he was running backwards now as she clutched her chest out of breath. He was giggling hysterically as Alice ran at him, he tried to dodge but tripped up which caused Alice to try and stopped, however she failed to stop and ended up falling on top off him, thankfully the fork went far away as it slipped out of her hand.

"Well this is promising." Danny grinned raising his eyebrows. Alice laughed and gently lowered her lips to his.

Rowan and Vanessa were stood talking to the family. They'd brought over some decorations for tomorrow's party and were in no rush to return to Mara. Rowan also wanted to ask Danny about a passport he was meant to have received but hadn't, he'd seen Alice chasing him earlier but surely they'd just be working now.

"I'm going to go talk to Danny." Rowan announced smiling.

"You'll be lucky if he's alive." Charlotte laughed, her laughs increased with intensity as she saw her uncle's face change, "He sort of made a cheeky comment about mum and her not already being in a Halloween costume... she picked up a fork..."

"Oh god, I pity the man. She once chased me with a plastic fork and I ended up with stitches in my back!" Rowan chuckled. "I'll go see em, I need to."

Vanessa nodded and sat down as Rowan ambled out. He walked past the Jeep and sighed at the same time as looking away. Danny and Alice were busy canoodling on the grass, eating the faces off one another and generally being all loved up. They'd been like this for a month or so now and it only got worse as they approached their wedding.

"Ahem." Rowan smiled cheekily at the pair as they stopped rolling around and looked at him with a comical expression. "I hate to spoil your fun but I need to ask you about that passport Danny."

"It not come?" Danny asked standing up, he lifted Alice up onto her feet before brushing himself down.

"No." Rowan replied shaking his head. "And she's due her next vac in three weeks."

"Don't worry I'll ring them now." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, well I gotta run, see you later." Rowan smiled quickly excusing himself from his sister's lovey dovey relationship practises.

Alice was smirking despite her beetroot face, as she and Danny ambled down to the animal hospital. She began to get to work on all the animals, she wanted to get them done so she and Danny and most probably Liv and Charlotte could get into town.

"Right that passports gonna be there tomorrow." Danny mumbled as he finally came off the phone. All Alice had heard for the past forty five minutes had been constant swearing, grumbling and Danny tapping along to whatever music it was they played when he was on hold. She'd been told god knows how many times about being passed from department to department and he'd only just calmed down.

"Right well come on, you can radio Rowan on the way up to the house, we have to get to town!" Alice teased smiling.

"Ah yes!" Danny replied as he got onto the radio to Rowan. Rowan thanked him for letting him know before quickly disconnecting. "Strange." Danny mumbled.

"Think you'll find he's busy." Alice laughed. "Charlotte, Liv!" She called through the halls.

"Yeh we're ready!"Liv called back as she and Charlotte emerged from the lounge. Alice smiled at them as she quickly ran off to grab her purse, Danny's wallet and their mobiles. She picked up one of the radios quickly as well and handed it to Danny.

It didn't take them long to reach Jo'burg. Halloween wasn't really celebrated in South Africa, apparently it was considered Satan like, and in reality it probably wasn't safe to go trick or treating. However, many people held costume parties and so the shops were full of costumes, both Halloween style and also normal dressing up costumes.

"Danny, why don't they celebrate Halloween?" Charlotte asked as they walked into a shop.

"Well it's sort of against their religion you know. See it as devil like, don't tend to like gothic things over here so that's why everyone has costume parties." Danny explained as they all strode towards the costume section.

"Oh right... but don't they want sweets?" Charlotte asked, she'd been watching a lot of British TV on her week off school and she'd learnt many of the traditions.

"Sweetie, it's not safe in most places, I mean if someone knocked on our door in the dark when we were all settled, we wouldn't answer it unarmed or without someone else with us. Apparently though, kids who don't get sweets who dare go out throw apples and stuff." Alice replied as she began to look at the costumes.

"Well... I want to be a vampire!" Charlotte announced as she looked through all the different children's costumes. Liv was looking at some Devil costumes and Danny and Alice were just looking in general.

"Hey look," Alice grinned, "It's you..." She announced to Danny pointing at Zombie costume. Danny chuckled as he faked a look of shock and insult.

"Okay, well let's find Alice on a good day..." Danny mumbled, they'd caught the attention of Evan and Charlotte who were anxiously awaiting his decision. Alice had a 'you dare' expression on her face, and had her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently. "Ah yes... there we go." He grinned picking up a Big Bad Wolf costume and holding it to her. "Yes definitely you dear!"

Alice gasped and hit his arm playfully.

"Right well... that's is... I'm not your friend Mr Trevanion!" She moaned in a childish manner turning her back on him.

"Thank god for small mercies" He muttered which again caused Alice to turn round open mouthed. He however pretended to ignore as he looked at a grave groom costume. This was definitely the one! He picked up before moving towards accessories.

"This is the one for me." She smiled as she picked up a 'Little Dead Riding Hood' costume, she showed it to Liv who nodded her approval before showing Alice her own devil costume. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Red leggings Alice!" Liv laughed as she looked at her step mothers horrified expression. "Why do they make them so slutty!"

"Hmm!" Alice agreed as Charlotte showed her a witch costume. "That's nice Charlie."

"Yeh I want this one." She announced.

"Okay, come on we'll need accessories!" Alice grinned. She was so excitable, just like a small child at Christmas. Liv laughed at her as Charlotte followed just as eagerly.

Alice ignored Danny and pretended to look as though he wasn't there. She was failing slightly however as she kept taking sneaky peeks at him. Danny noticed and smirked, he'd soon have her talking again. He moved over to where she was and feigned tripping over. Alice jumped as he did so and immediately caught him, thinking nothing much of where his hand had conveniently landed.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled.

"You enjoy checking out my rearend?" Alice laughed as he stood up again.

"Was a bonus." He winked cockily. He looked at Alice and frowned. "Alice, do you think you'd be able to do anything with a bit of putty?"

"Sure I'll be able too... though there's a good mask there for a Grave Groom!" Alice pointed out to a horrific mask, I'll put you some make up and face paint on though for if you get to hot with your mask and for when I need your mouth!"

"Urgh..." Charlotte mumbled as Liv muttered something about pleading and saving her.

"Fake blood?" Danny asked. "5 tubes on offer, 5 for price of 2."

"Definitely!" Alice smiled... "Although ketchup would be more fun..."

"Oh brother." Liv mumbled. "Come on Charlie let's escape and look at the witches hats and devil horns!"

Danny and Alice laughed as their children moved along the aisle to distance themselves from the pair. Danny shrugged as he continued looking for accessories. Alice had loads but he was struggling.

"Here tattoo sleeves." Alice threw some in his hands. "Oh and these daggers are zombie like... and this, and this." Soon Danny was full of accessories. He smiled as he saw Alice in her element. She was a child at heart!

"You two done?" Danny asked as the pair wandered over to Liv and Charlie.

"Yepp." Liv smiled, Danny nodded and led the family to the checkout. He noticed Alice hanging back.

"Alice what you doing?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Paying." She replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be so daft come on." He said,

"No." Alice replied.

"Alice!" Danny argued. He quickly placed his things on the counter. "Please." He begged standing in front of her.

"You are always buying me stuff." Alice whined as Danny's hands fell onto her hips.

"Because I love you!" Danny smiled. "Now come on... please."

"Fine... but I feel bad! Making your future wife feel bad honestly!" Alice moaned realising she was never going to win. Danny took the costume out of her hands and placed it on the counter.

"I'm in a mood with you you know." Alice told Danny as they walked to the Jeep. "Can't believe you actually did that!"

"Shoulda let me pay!" Danny replied as they climbed in the front, Charlotte and Liv jumped in the back before Danny started the Jeep.

"Hmph." Alice replied as Danny set off. Charlotte and Liv were talking facing behind them as they watched the bush pass them by.

Danny's arm slowly stretched out. He looked at Alice with his usual half smile, and she just couldn't say no to him. Steadily she fell into his chest as he drove along one handed, he pressed a kiss to her hair before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Hmm." Alice mumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"What you up to?" Danny asked as they pulled into Leopards Den.

"Nothing..." Alice replied far too innocently. "Just planning..."

"Oh god." Danny mumbled. "Go on what you gonna do?"

"Well... how about we freak everyone out?" Alice whispered as he pulled up to a halt. She waited until Charlie and Liv ran off to their rooms with their Halloween costumes and accessories. "Come on." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh I love it when you're being bossy and mischievous all at the same time." Danny whispered, his eyes were alive with desire. "Very sexy"

"Well come on boy, no time to waste or you'll be getting the blood sucked out of you!" Alice teased as they walked into the house as normally as they could. They quickly bypassed the family and hid their costumes away, ready for the party tomorrow.

Alice looked in the kitchen, perfect, Nomsa was busy with Caroline and Dupe was drinking.

"Come on." She said quickly to Danny pulling his hand into Nomsa's room first. She looked at her mirror, great stuff! She breathed on it quickly before writing 'I'm watching you...' on the mirror, she watched it dry naturally and giggled as she and Danny made a quick get a way.

"And she won't know it's you cos you used a different style of handwriting!" Danny whispered in awe at Alice's brains.

"We'll do Caroline and Dupe next." She smiled.

'I'm going to get you..." Danny wrote on their mirror. He and Alice heard footsteps and panicked... Alice just saw the window in time and dived out as Dupe walked in. Danny landed awkwardly. "Ouch!"

Dupe wandered over to the window and saw Danny on the floor with Alice kneeling beside him.

"Trevanion what the bliddy hell do you think yer doing?" Dupe asked.

"Alice made me jump!" Danny lied quickly. Alice smiled sweetly before dragging him off. "Come on Danny!"

She noticed Rosie and Max feeding the elephants, she giggled and rushed into their room quickly writing another message.

They continued this for some time until every room had a message on the mirror. They knew all would show, whether it was down to the radiators (which were currently faulty and turned on and off all the time), hairdryers, straightners, irons or just the weather. They'd also put one in their room, so no one could say it was them.

"We are gonna have so much fun." Alice giggled as she and Danny joined the family for dinner. The family frowned at them, they seemed... secretive, happy, up to something...

"What you to up to?" Rosie asked eyeing up her dad and Alice.

"Nothing!" Alice replied. "Nothing you need know." She teased.

"I will find out!" Rosie announced.

"Hmm..." Danny replied as he and Alice tried not to laugh.

"Dinner's served!" Nomsa grinned walking forwards...

The family tucked in... tomorrow was gonna be great.

(x)

"OH MY GOD!"

The scream ran through the house and woke the rest of the family up. Rosie had run out her room with Max standing with her in the hall way awkwardly in his shorts.

"What?" Alice asked as she and Danny emerged.

"My mirror!" Rosie exclaimed. Danny and Alice looked and laughed.

"It's just someone taking the mick!" Danny announced, go back to bed.

"No way, there is a presence!" Rosie exclaimed, "You'll see!"

"Yeh right." Danny mumbled.

Another scream ripped through the halls, followed by another and another.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Olivia screamed frantically. She heard Alice's scream and her hairdryer clatter to the floor.

"DANNY!" Alice yelled, he came running from the kitchen and gathered her in his arms.

"What, what is it?" Danny asked, a panicked look on his face.

"Mirror...death threat." Alice mumbled... "It's so spooky!"

"Don't worry I bet it's just a prank!" Danny announced.

"No... no way Danny... cos we all have one!" Charlotte said as the rest of the family nodded. They all turned as she saw Dupe run into the hall way.

"CHRIST MAN!" Dupe shouted... "This is weird.

"Oh come on, let's just get changed, ignore it." Danny ordered as Alice nodded. Both quickly got into their room, before bursting out into laughter.

(x)

The party was in full swing and everyone looked great. Nomsa had gone as a 'dead African housemaid' and looked amazing. Dupe was Frankenstein and Caroline was an evil witch. Alice, Danny and the kids were in the costumes they'd got yesterday, and Rowan and Vanessa had come as members of the Adam's family. Fatani was for some reason a pumpkin, Buhkle was a fairy and Cashile was a skeleton. A few other people who celebrated Halloween had come too.

"Come on Danny now is our chance." Alice mumbled rushing into the house quietly with Danny following. She was dragging him by his tie to give the family the wrong idea about what they were doing.

"Where they going?" Caroline asked Dupe who looked over. He smiled, judging by their faces, they were going for some alone time!

"Don't think we wanna know!" Dupe laughed, "It's most alone time they get... leave em be eh?"

"Yehh..." Caroline agreed. "I'll tell no one to go in the house unless absolute necessary!"

"Quick Danny!" Alice mumbled as he put the fake blood all over the walls.

"I'm being quick!" Danny grumbled as he finished the final touches...

'R.I.P ... We're watching you...' was now written all over the wall near the toilet. Danny and Alice chuckled as they sneaked into their room.

"Come on I need to rough you up." Alice giggled.

"Feel free, I'm at your mercy... although rather than pretending." Danny's hand slowly began to trace the outline of her body as his lips hit her neck.

"Hmm... but I wanted to save you for tonight... when all the vampires come out." Alice winked.

"Sorry Miss Collins but I'm your vampire... I need you to feed my addiction!" Danny mumbled before kissing her passionately. They fell onto the bed, her hands ran through his hair, messing it up.

Dupe looked around, he really needed to go to the toilet... he couldn't hold it much longer, he had to go. He slowly stalked through the halls of Leoaprds Den, he heard giggling and a groan, lovely he thought. He rounded the corner, his eyes widended, his heart raced... and then he screamed. A high pitched, girl like scream.

Danny and Alice jumped apart, time to put their acting talents to the test.

"Has to be a girl." Alice whispered.

"JESUS!" Danny shouted as he and Alice emerged, definitely 'roughed up' most probably due to the kissing and play fighting they'd resulted to, to keep themselves from boredom.

They both gasped when they saw Dupe.

"DUPE?" They said at the same time in disbelief, as Danny buttoned his shirt up.

He pointed shakily towards the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. Danny just continued to stare at it.

"Someone's after us man!" Dupe cried.

Danny and Alice just stood speechless, Alice slowly reached up to Danny and smoothed his hair slightly, wiping away a bit of lip gloss that was now on his lips. He quickly wiped away her smudges and stroked her tousled hair. Both grinned at one another.

"Right..." Alice's voice shook. "Best tell rest of the family."

She and Danny walked outside leaving Dupe alone, they decided to neglect mentioning it to the rest of the family as they happily joined the drinking and dancing. They both giggled hysterically... as all the family went inside to get food... they wondered if the family knew about the video camera they'd set up.

They laughed as they heard a number of screams, clatters of food and some people running out of Leopards Den.

"RIGHT SERIOUSLY!" Olivia cried, "This is scary."

"Thought you were telling them?" Dupe asked Danny and Alice grumpily.

"Got side tracked, then you all went in before we could stop yer!" Alice replied, Dupe nodded, he actually believed her!

It was much later when the family had finished partying. They were all on edge as they sat in the living room, all pale, like they'd seen a ghost.

Danny and Alice couldn't resist it much longer, slowly Alice revealed the DVD she'd just complied with everyone's scares throughout the day on.

"Well this is going to be excellent blackmail." She giggled.

"What you got?" Rosie asked turning to face them, she had been looking for a horror movie.

"Horror Movie I suppose." Danny chuckled.

"Put it on then." Caroline told them.

Both laughed as Alice slipped in Danny pressed play. The family gasped...

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Olivia screamed.

"It was..." Charlotte added.

"YOU?" Dupe asked incredulous...

"I never!" Nomsa added.

"Oh say goodbye to your days of saying no to the almighty team erm..." Alice thought for a moment.

"DANICE!" Danny finished. "Get it? Danny, Alice together?"

"Very clever!" Alice chuckled.

The family all began to laugh, laugh at the ridicule of the situation... they couldn't believe Danny and Alice had managed to prank them... no bloody way!

"Final Check." Danny asked Alice who nodded.

Alice had things on her mind as the pair walked back to the house. She quickly dragged him to their room and began to kiss him passionately, she wasn't paying attention to anything but kissing Danny. As they landed on the bed, Alice's hands began to skim down his body. He groaned as he responded to her closeness. His joy was short lived however, the minute Alice's hand fell off his chest and onto...

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. "SPIDERS!"

She ran from the room breathlessly as Danny followed.

Suddenly all the family jumped from behind the various walls, corners and rooms.

"GOT YOU!" They all laughed at the same time...

Revenge had been served!

**A/N – So heres a fluffy yet bad attempt at funny Halloween oneshot :)**

**x**


End file.
